Mile High
by IkimonoNoNoru
Summary: Mello wants Matt, right now, on the plane. PWP !YAOI WARNING!


**Mile High**

"Mello, I can't."

"Of course you can. You aren't in physical taboo, so it _is_ possible."

"Let me rephrase then, you pushy bastard. Mello, I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to, that's why."

Mello glanced down for a second to where his hand lay high up on Matt's thigh, then looked back up to his boyfriend's face. "Your mouth is saying one thing, but your body seems to disagree. Why is that?"

Matt glared at the blonde beside him, keeping his voice low. "Because my body is being teased and easily falls into the rhythm of a hormone crazed teenager while my brain still functions normally. I'm not going to give in on this one, Mels."

Mello only smirked, kissing Matt's cheek feather soft. "Well, we'll just have to make it so that your brain stops functioning normally then." With that, Mello moved his hand up the redhead's thigh, squeezing, then letting it brush softly over his lover's groin. The blonde smiled as he heard Matt gasp. "Still functioning properly?"

Matt's breathing was shallow, but he managed to stare daggers at Mello anyway. "Perfectly. Will you please stop? Someone might see.."

Mello looked around once, never moving his hand from the growing bulge in Matt's pants. "No they won't. Not only are we in the back, but everyone else is asleep, if that happened to escape your attention."

"It didn't, thank you very much. All the better reason not to do this!"

Mello grinned evilly. "How is everyone sleeping a better reason _not_ to do this?"

Matt crossed his arms, frowning. "You know why."

"I know, I just want to hear you say it."

"You bastard." Then, through gritted teeth, "Because I make too much noise when I'm with you."

Mello grinned victoriously. "But I like the noises you make."

Matt's frown deepened as he let out another small gasp, slowly moving his hips up into Mello's ever-venturing hand. "Your point? I'm not waking everyone on this plane just because you want to join the fucking Mile High Club."

Mello laughed quietly before sliding over and straddling Matt's lap. Grinding his hips slowly into the redhead's, Mello leaned down, kissing Matt' lips softly, working his way towards his lover's ear. Whispering, his breath hot on Matt's ear, "Is that your final answer?"

Matt's hands moved to Mello's hips of their own volition, lightly squeezing and pulling them closer to his own. "Yes.."

Mello laughed softly into Matt's ear. "Are you sure about that?"

"Not at all." Matt stood up, sliding Mello off of him. "I'll be right back." With that, he walked toward the front of the airplane, careful not to hit anyone's elbows or wake any of the other passengers up.

Mello watched Matt walk up to a very attractive airline attendant, noticing how the redhead positioned his hips so that she wouldn't notice the tent in his too baggy jeans. Smiling to himself, Mello sat back against the seat, completely content that Matt was his, and only his. It was the same for him. He was Matt's, and only Matt's. His eyes still fixated on the front of the plane, he watched as Matt gingerly waded through the mass of sleeping bodies with a small airline pillow and a big blanket. He stared at Matt. "You can't possibly want to go to sleep right now."

Matt smiled, a perfect, playful smile. The smile that Mello loved. "And if I were to tell you that's exactly what I had planned on doing? What would you do then, oh great one?"

"I would beat you to a pulp, then rape you in your unconsciousness."

Matt laughed as he sat down, still holding the pillow and blanket in one hand. "Well, I have to admit, it's a good thing that wasn't my plan then."

Mello looked confused. "Then why on Earth did you bring a pillow and blanket back with you?"

"Because I am _not_ having sex in an airplane bathroom. Way too cramped for my taste." Matt watched as the implication of his words took light on Mello's face.

Mello smiled wide, leaning forward and kissing Matt hard on the mouth. He pulled Matt over to straddle him as the gamer's lips parted for him. Slipping his tongue inside and tracing the caverns of his one and only love's mouth with his tongue, he ground his hips up into Matt's, loving the way Matt's moan was stifled in the kiss.

Matt pulled the blanket he had brought from the front of the plane over the two of them, his hands roaming over his blonde's body, unzipping the leather vest to run his hands over Mello's smooth, ivory skin.

Mello smiled into the kiss, quickly unbuttoning Matt's jeans and pushing them down. Breaking the kiss, he whispered into Matt's ear, humor in his voice. "I thought you weren't going to give in this time?"

Matt stood up an inch off of Mello's lap. "You want to stop?"

Mello looked devastated. "No! Of course not!"

"Then shut up and fuck me." Matt's hands moved immediately to the laces on Mello's skin tight leather pants, unknotting the mess of lace with ease, having done it so many times before.

Mello smirked, lifting his hips slightly so Matt could slide the leather pants down enough to free his straining erection.

The second it was free, Matt's hand was on it, making Mello gasp, biting lightly onto the gamer's shoulder. After just a few seconds, Matt lifted himself.

Mello, pushed Matt back slightly. "Oh no you don't. You're the one who doesn't want to wake anyone up, so we're not doing this dry." With that, he pushed Matt down so that he was kneeling under the blanket, in the cramped area in front of Mello.

Matt smiled, leaning forward to take Mello's member into his mouth, all at once. Swirling his tongue around the shaft, he wasted no time in deepthroating the blonde mobster. He could tell Mello was holding in some powerful noises of his own, and thrust the pillow up for him to bite.

Mello shoved the pillow to his face, biting furiously, loving everything about this moment: the time, the place, what his boyfriend was doing to him, and the danger of being caught. It was exhilirating, and one of the biggest turn ons he's ever experienced. Not being able to take any more of Matt's ministrations, he pulled the redhead up, albeit a little clumsily, due to the small space.

Matt leaned in, kissing Mello roughly as he positioned himself on top of his mafia lover.

Mello's hands were at Matt's hips, and thrust him down, impaling him, making him moan into the kiss. Mello ate it up, knowing Matt couldn't hold back his noises, but was at least trying to muffle them. Pulling Matt up slightly, giving him barely a second to adjust, he thrust his hips up to meet his redhead's, never breaking the almost violent kiss.

Matt moaned, gasped, and nearly screamed into Mello's mouth as the blonde hit his prostate repeatedly. Slamming his hips into Mello's, the pace becoming erratic, Matt lost all thought except that this was possibly the best sex he had ever had with his boyfriend. He felt a warm liquid-like sensation fill his abdomen, and he knew he was close. Finally breaking the kiss, he whispered into Mello's ear, his breath hitching. "Mels.. I'm s..so close.."

Mello grabbed Matt's own erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts, and felt Matt's muscles tighten around him.

Matt bit onto his lover's shoulder, breaking the skin and screaming into it, his climax overwhelming him.

Matt's climax and mouth on his shoulder brought Mello's own release, hard, as he thrust up into Matt one last time, burying his face in the redhead's neck. Their breathing starting to slow, Mello kissed Matt's forehead, hand brushing through the slightly damp, red locks gracing Matt's skull. "Love you."

Matt looked up to Mello's eyes and was about to tell Mello he loved him too, but was interrupted by a quiet voice behind him.

Both Matt and Mello stared at the small albino poking his head through the seats in front of them.

"Not to interrupt your obviously sentimental moment here, but I would be grateful if you would warn me the next time you plan to have intercourse on the Wammy field trip plane, so that I might choose a different location to sit. It's quite impossible to sleep with you kicking my seat so much."

Matt and Mello stared, jaws open, completely taken aback by Near's statement, having not even noticed the boy waking up. Near turned around as the couple turned to stare at one another as they burst out laughing.


End file.
